nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Three Keys (episode)
| translation title = Sanbon | image = nisekoi-episode-15.png | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Takashi Kawabata | production = Takashi Kawabata | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Akihisa Takano; Junichi Takaoka; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = Mel Kishida | airdate = April 19, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Ordeal | next = Typhoon |crunchyroll = Watch Here|other airdates = January 5, 2019 (United States)}} is the 15th episode of the ''Nisekoi'' series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 19, 2014. Overview Finally having recognized Marika, the latter fills in Raku about their childhood days and how she molded herself into being Raku's ideal woman then kissing him on the cheek by surprise. With the existence of three keys further shadowing the true identity of the promise girl — in the midst of the confusion — Marika invites Raku to her home to pay respects to her father. Upon visiting Marika's father, Raku fears him and learns how much her father wants to throw Raku's father in jail. Raku also learns Marika's flustered side to her when Raku compliments her. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Marika Tachibana * Claude Debut *Marika's Father Episode Notes Character Revelations * Marika and Raku met one summer ten years ago in her home. Due to her weak body, Marika couldn't play outside but Raku would come over to play and bring stuff from the outdoors to her. * Marika's Father has a scar on his left eye from Raku's Father and has wanted to throw him in jail ever since. * Marika also speaks in her Hakata dialect when she is flustered. Differences between anime and manga * Young Raku from the flashback wears a jacket in the anime as he meets Marika. In the manga, he only wears a shirt. * When Marika asks Raku if he would to meet her father, he is seen working with Chitoge. In the manga, there are papers on his desk but in the anime, his desk is clear. * When Marika urges Raku to come visit her father, she starts to get on Chitoge's nerves which prompts her to break her pencil in the anime. * The scene where Chitoge and Raku talk about Raku meeting with Marika's father being a bad idea as they clean up in the garden, is never shown in the manga. * The outfits that Marika and Raku wear to meet up with her father in the anime are different from the manga's version. * As Marika introduces her home to Raku in the anime, she has her right arm at her back and her left arm in the air. In the manga, she has both of her arms locked together in front of her. * The design of the building Marika lives in in the anime is a little different from the manga's. * The couch in Marika's home in the anime is much bigger and has a different design compared to the manga. * The scene where Marika jumps and hides in the couch after being flustered by Raku isn't shown in the manga. * Chitoge's bikini in the manga was striped, but in the anime, her bikini has a different design. * After the credits play, Chitoge asks Claude for a tenth drink as she relaxes at her home. This scene never appends in the manga. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 36: Three and Chapter 37: Greetings. * This episode plays 'Step' as an actually opening for the first time. * This episode plays 'Trick Box' for the first time. *When Marika and Raku are waiting in the elevator of Tachibana's apartment, the elevator resembles that of one from Neon Genesis Evangelion. **The voice actor for Marika's father, Gen, also voices Gendo Ikari in the Evangelion TV series and films. **In a later scene, Marika's father strikes a "Gendo Pose" when asking Raku if he is in love with another girl. *The same elevator has blatant references to the show and the studio that produced it. Labeled on one of the elevators equipment says "Nisekoi Building Locking System, Waiting For Permission Key", which references the show. On both that and another console, the word "Shaft" is written, which is a reference to the shows studio.